My New Life
by Adminium
Summary: Max has started to hang out with Chloe again, but how do they feel about each other after all these years? (TW: Self harm mention, Max has no powers, and Rachel never existed.) Story will be rated M for later chapters, the first two or three will be fluff. So sorry about some missing words and periods! I'm trying to fix it all up now as I read through it a few more times
1. Maybe

I pondered over all the stuff that has happened recently. Me getting a scholarship here at Blackwell, actually making friends despite me being a total weirdo, even having Chloe back in my life after apologizing a billion times over for leaving for 5 years without any contact.

Everything felt right for once, nothing seemed out of place. I put my pencil down on my desk and looked out my window. I saw the other dormitories and noticed people who didn't completely close their blinds that everyone was starting to wake up. I woke up a bit early despite being overly exhausted from writing a stupid essay on Henry Cartier, and his influence on modern photography. Bore. I looked at the clock, 8. 'Perfect time to go have some breakfast'. I managed to get my groggy butt off of my chair and put on something presentable. Well, presentable enough to look like a person. I heard my phone vibrate.

Chloe. Definitely Chloe.

I turned my attention to my phone, halfway through putting on my first shoe.

Text from: Chloe:)

Hey I couldn't sleep last night. Not sure if the weed got to me (too dank, bong hits hell yeah) but I was paranoid as fuck. I'm down to have breakfast to try to take my mind off the tired. Two whales?

Last seen at - 8:17 AM

I laughed out loud. Weird though, Chloe doesn't usually lose sleep, if anything she sleeps way too much. I guess having a date wouldn't be that bad, especially since all I have to do today is work on the essay.

Sent: Max

Heading over, taking the bus might take a little while

Wait for me (*o*)/

Sent at: 8:22 AM

I packed my stuff quickly and headed for the diner. I got on the bus, popped in my earphones and watched the scenery pass by. I think it's a privilege living in Arcadia Bay. It's a little set back, nothing here is perfect, everything is a bit 'weird' and I really like it that way. There's so much to see, everything changes, yet, everything stays the same. It's some weird nostalgic zazz I can't really explain but it's probably because I just like analyzing stuff.

Lost in thought I realized I was close to the diner, I packed my things and got off at my stop. I could see the people in the diner from the outside of the building, love the retro vibe it has. In the far right corner I could see a blue blob of hair pressed against the window, facing towards the inside of the diner. I smiled knowing Chloe was waiting for me.

I went in and saw Joyce hard at work. She stooped into conversation before I had a chance to even think of what to say.

"Max! Glad to see you again. I think you finally got Chloe to come in more often, I always love seeing you two. Thanks for keeping her here and out of trouble."

Joyce gave me a pat on my shoulder and went to go serve another customer. I smiled and let Joyce do her thing, I'd see her again when she comes by our table.

Chloe was now looking out the window. I took the opportunity to cover her eyes with my hands.

Chloe froze for a moment and I smiled

"Guess who?" Chloe put her hands in front of her and acted as though she was blind.

"How should I know I can't see."

I laughed and let my hands drop from her face and sat opposite to her. I got comfy.

"You can't even tell by my voice? Rude." I crossed my arms.

"You had to make me wait 20 minutes? Rude." Chloe crossed her arms to make fun of me.

She was running out of comebacks. She knew it would take me 20 minutes to get here.

I smirked and talked back a little, because it was always fun when it was with Chloe.

"Oh yes, sorry I was too busy telling the bus driver to go slower. We both know those things go like 5 miles per hour." I tried not to sound too sarcastic.

She raised a brow

"Should've just ran here."

I smiled at Chloe and she smiled back. It's felt like an eternity since we've seen each other but the past few days back in Arcadia bay have patched so many things up in my life. For the first time I felt like I could accomplish so many things.

Joyce made her way to our table and looked at both of us.

"What can I get for you two ladies?" She got her notepad out and waited for replies.

Chloe went first and ordered Belgian waffles with whipped cream and strawberry sauce.

"I'll go bacon and eggs for today, not feeling the sweets this morning." Joyce wrote it down and smiled back at me

"You do you max, you know I'll always make whatever your heart desires. And Chloe, don't eat with your eyes, you better finish your meal."

Joyce pierced Chloe's soul with her eyes.

"I know I know, I'll eat everything today I promise." Chloe shooed her mother away and we were left alone again.

I took a moment to examine Chloe, she looked so exhausted. I only started hanging out with her again this week, so for the short time we hung out, Chloe was usually sleeping until 1 or 2 pm. I thought it was odd and I doubt it was the weed, when you're as avid a stoner as she is, weed doesn't usually bother her until she can't sleep. Especially just one bong hit. I decided I'd try to pry the info out, but before I could say anything, Chloe started to speak.

"So super Max, how is the essay on.. who was it again? I forgot."

"Henry Cartier. It's so boring I want to jump out my window, it's only the first floor, I'm sure I wouldn't get that hurt if I tried." I put my hand on my chin, trying to look serious about my decision.

"You could always come to my house and jump out the window in my room, it's pretty high up." Chloe put two thumbs up and smirked.

"Please, don't tempt me. I'm so run down with all these assignments and essays, I'm not even sure what picture I'm going to enter for the everyday heroes contest. My pictures are never really any good." I sighed and put my hands over my face. Chloe laughed.

"Not any good? That's a pretty big lie considering all of the photos hung up in your room. If you didn't like them, you wouldn't have put them up."

I looked at Chloe through my fingers, still face palming.

"Those are good, but not good enough you know? I just don't know which one to choose, or if I should take another".

Chloe pulled my hands down onto the table and laid hers over mine.

"I think you're good enough… for me! We should totally go out, or you can take pictures of me and maybe you'll win."

"You're so pretentious. Maybe I will enter a photo… of me beating you up."

Chloe laughed and I took in her smile and radiance. She's so much more beautiful when she's happy, she's changed so much since we were kids. It's a bit sad but she seems so much older, so much more mature than me. It's really weird that she still enjoys my company.

Joyce came around and put the plate of waffles in front of Chloe, and my bacon and eggs in front of me.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation girls, but enjoy the meal. Are you staying over for the night Max? Don't let Chloe get lazy and make you sleep on her bed again. There's so much room on the floor."

Chloe and me averted from Joyce's eyes for a moment. It's been a bit of a struggle to figure out what kind of relationship we want to have. I've never been in a relationship before, but Chloe's lost her virginity, been with girls and guys, she's had so much more experience. I slept in Chloe's bed one night and we cuddled a bit but I feel that me coming here is just making her clingy, and it's not going to end up something more than awkward. I put my hand on my neck and tensed up a bit.

"Yeah, I'll make sure Chloe gives me some space to sleep if I stay over, I have an essay due so I'm not sure if I'll be able to. I'll see you later if I decide to stay."

Joyce gave me a smile.

"Alright, just don't let Chloe bully you, you have more power over her than you think." Joyce gave me a quick wink.

Chloe looked flustered.

"Mom. The last person to have any power over me is Max, can't you see how small and helpless she looks all the time? Look at that face." Chloe leaned over the table and pinched my face together and made my cheeks squish, and turned my head towards Joyce.

"That's the exact thing I'm talking about Chloe, look at that face. You melt at anything Max says."

Chloe stopped squishing my cheeks and hunched back into her seat. She got low and quiet. Me and Joyce laughed. I could see a faint red blush coming onto her cheeks, not sure if it was from embarrassment or how right Joyce was about our situation. Chloe never said no to me, I've always just put it on the fact that we haven't seen each other is so long, but she did it as kids too.

Joyce left us in an awkward moment and we sat and ate our food in silence. By the time we were done it was about 9:50 am and I knew I would have to get to class soon. Chloe ordered a drink and was playing with the spoon, spinning the liquid in circles and watching the foam on the top form into a small whirl pool. I got entranced looking at her eyelashes and the way her hair fell onto her face. Chloe had such perfect eyelashes despite not putting on any makeup. They were dark and long and gave the impression of eyeliner from far away but, it was all just natural beauty. Her blue hair was so new to me but something about it suited her, as if she should have popped out of the womb with it.

Chloe looked up and me and it caught me off guard, I didn't notice I was looking at her that intently. I blushed a bit and turned away. We got up and decided it was enough of breakfast today. I said goodbye to Joyce, Chloe was already waiting in the car. We had no plans of going anywhere but I guessed we were heading to the Price family home, where I've spent most of my days if not at school. The drive there was awkward and silent, although for what purpose I had no idea.

"Home shit home." Chloe sighed and looked up at the house. I hadn't even realized the drive here was so quick, I was lost in thought. Me and Chloe got out of the car.

"Do you mind if we just chill for a bit? I missed my morning medicine, need to get my thoughts sorted out." Chloe looked up at her room window and back to me.

"Not at all, I have Warren's flash drive, we can watch a movie later or something if you're up for it" I smiled at Chloe and she smiled back. We went into the house and I noticed nobody was home. Chloe caught onto my confused look.

"David isn't home this morning, he had an early shift. He wont be home until around 2 so I don't know what were going to do for the next like 5 hours." I remembered my homework and the everyday heroes contest photo. Maybe Chloe would come with me to take some pictures?

"After you're done would you want come help me get a good picture for the contest? I don't have one yet...and David's not home to ruin your mood yet." I rubbed my arm down. Chloe wasn't one for art, and all she would do is just sit and watch while I took pictures.

"Sure hippie." Chloe shielded herself, she knew she would get a punch for that.

"Hippie? You look like you belong on the cover of hipstergirls .com " Chloe looked down at her wardrobe and somewhere in there remembered that she had blue hair and a tattoo.

"Oh shut up, at least my major isn't photography. Epitome of hipster." Chloe put her hands on her hips and tried to mimic me again.

"Your major is being a major pain in my butt, lets go upstairs before I start taking pictures of you and post them on hipstergirls .com" I tried to push Chloe, but she wouldn't budge.

"Do you think that would be a good way to find a girlfriend? I mean there's a loot of good looking hipster girls out-" I slapped my hand onto Chloe's mouth and I felt her smile underneath.

"Just go." I pushed Chloe upstairs and managed to get her heavy butt up and into her room.

Her windows were open and the bright morning and early breeze contrasted her dark room, with all of the writing, piled up clothes, and rock CD's. I sat down at the desk chair while Chloe grabbed a small box from under her bed and began rolling a small joint. While Chloe was busy, I inspected the things on her desk and noticed a very small cactus. It was wilting.' It takes some crazy neglect to let a cactus die..' I grabbed the half empty water bottle from her desk and watered the little cactus, remembering I have to water Lisa at home.

"Whatcha dooing?"

Startled, I let out a scared squeek and turned around to Chloe just inches from my face, stoned out of her mind. I put on the most pouty face I could.

"I just watered this poor baby cactus because you can't even water it once every few months to keep it alive." Chloe looked down at the cactus and back to me.

"Do you want it? I totally forgot I had it. You'd be a way better plant mom. I think I named him George.. or Steve... Either way if you introduce him to Lisa they can be plant buddies."

She picked up the little plant and handed it to me, I pushed it back into her hands.

"No Chloe, just water it once every few months. Look at it, it's so helpless and small, you bought it take care of it." Chloe pouted and put the little cactus back on her windowsill.

"Talking about taking things..." Chloe walked towards me and my heart sped up. She walked past me and started to dig in the shelves behind me.

"Was I supposed to finish that sentence? Taking what? Your virginity? I missed that chance a long time ago." Chloe let out a deep genuine laugh and pulled something off of the shelf.

"No, although you totally did lose that chance. I know it was your birthday last month." I turned around and saw Chloe holding a camera. Williams camera?

"Is that Williams camera? I can't take this-" Chloe interrupted me before I had the chance to say anything else.

"Please, take it. William would be pissed if I never used it, and I know you'll use it awesomely."

I got up from the chair and accepted the gift from Chloe. Our hands touched for a moment and I felt what seemed like electricity surge through my body. Chloe was always so soft.. She let go of my hands and let me examine my new camera.

"If you want, we could go take pictures with it? Maybe it'll be your championship camera, when you're famous you'll let everybody know I gave you that camera and it's how it started your career."

Chloe stood there with one hand on her neck, looking down at my new hippie machine. I went and put my arms around her waist, hugging her as hard as I could. I felt her arms wrap around my neck and we stood there for a little while.

"Thank you Chloe. I know it was hard for you when I left with William gone. I can't imagine what you've went through."

I felt Chloe take a fist full of my hair and pull me closer. It made my whole body heat up, my cheeks felt hot, and my palms started to sweat. I parted with her as soon as I could to try to cool my body off. Chloe grabbed my hand and smiled down at me.

"Lets go take that famous shot, supermax."

I smiled and we both started to head downstairs. Chloe was almost done her joint and tossed the very end of it in the grass at the front of the house. We hopped into her truck and headed for the only place that was picture-worthy. The lighthouse.

I wasn't very pleased that Chloe was driving high but to be completely honest even when she's stoned she's very perceptive. She's been smoking for a long time, probably ever since I left. Not to say it's the right thing to do, but we both felt a bit rebellious today. The road started to get a bit smaller and Chloe parked near a small dirt trail.

"You wanna take pictures around here or do you want to walk up the hill to the lighthouse?"

Chloe had her feet up on the dashboard of her truck and laid her seat back.

I looked around for spots I could take pictures at in the little foresty area we were in. I couldn't spot a place to take any good shots, but Chloe was so comfortable I wouldn't want her to get up and walk with me, I take it she would want to chill a bit after that joint.

"I could try taking photos here. You can wait in the car I'll be around."

I was about to exit the truck when I looked out the window and found a blue butterfly perched on a mossy log.

"CHLOE. I'll be right back I think I found a great shot."

I opened the truck door as quietly as I could and tip toed my way towards the butterfly. It was as bright blue as Chloes hair, and didn't seem to move much when I came around. I got on my knees and tried to hold myself still for a perfect shot, until I noticed something moving out of the focus of the butterfly. I moved my face away from my camera and saw a doe. She was grazing on a grassy patch right behind the log, sheltered by a few pine tree branches. I quickly focused on the doe and got got a shot that included the butterfly out of focus in the corner, with the doe as my main shot. The click and flash of my camera scared her away, she leapt quickly into the bushes towards Arcadia bay. I smiled at myself and ran back to the truck. I leaned my head into the window and started blabbering about what I just saw, Chloe turned her head and listened

"Chloe! Did you see that? I got an awesome photo. I saw a butterfly and then I saw this doe right behind it so I took the shot but it scared the doe away so but I go-"

I looked away for a second telling my story, and looked back to a feeling of warmth on my lips. 'Chloe is kissing…me?' Her lips felt desperate and shaky, as if she was unsure of what she was doing, debating whether she should stop st any moment. I froze and let the kiss happen. I was surprised but I wasn't disappointed. Chloe opened her eyes and they met mine, softly ending our kiss.

"Chloe?" I whispered her name as softly as I could.

I didn't want her to be scared of any rejection, I wasn't opposed to same sex relationships, or affection… I've just never been with anybody before so this was new to me.

"I just, I'm sorry. I might just be too high, haven't had a joint since two days ago, stuff hits you pretty hard. I'm sorry if I made you-"

"I wasn't uncomfortable. Don't apologize for anything, you didn't do anything wrong." I interrupted Chloe as she spoke, I knew I felt uncertainty in her lips.

Trying not to put Chloe on the spot, I held the photo I just took and showed it to her, she looked away at first but drew her attention back to me.

"This is what came out. Pretty cool right? I deserved that kiss for this awesome shot." I gave Chloe a genuine smile. Her face lit up and she managed to smirk.

"Would princess max like more kisses for her great achievement?" I heard regret in Chloe's voice, but also that she was completely serious. She took the time out of her day to make mine better, and even gave me my birthday gift, and helped me get a photo I could enter into the contest.

"Why yes prince Chloe, princess Max would like all of the kisses." Chloe perked up and opened the truck door for me.

I fell on top of Chloe and she held me. Before I could say or do anything, Chloe started to give me kisses all around my face.

"These….are… for….being….so…cute…and. ..getting…your…contest….photo." Bombarded with kisses I started to laugh, they felt very ticklish and we're making me feel giddy.

This was the first time Chloes been so affectionate towards me… It's the best thing that's happened to me since I moved back.

"Chloe stop, this tickles so much I can't even laugh properly. Stop!" I tried to sound serious but it was hard with someone attacking your face with affection.

Chloe and I laughed together for a long time until our energy died down, and the kisses. I was till on top of Chloe. She had her eyes closed and had a permanent smile plastered on her porcelain face. 'Do I kiss her?' 'Do I let this die and bring it up later' 'Do I wait for her to kiss me?' There were so many thoughts going on in my head. I was just inches away from doing what I've always been scared to do. I always wondered why my heart would speed up when she got near me, or how my palms would sweat when she came into contact with me… or how much I just wanted her in my life. I always admired her as a person, but she has always been something special to me. I looked down at the now slightly less stoned Chloe, with her red eyes and stupid grin. She had a hold on my waist which was driving me completely insane.

I leaned down and kissed her.

I felt Chloe jump a little bit but settled into it as quickly as she could. Her grip on my waist became tighter and she brought me closer. I never had an intimate kiss before, it felt really nice.. I started to feel hazy and everything felt like a blur. My hands were tangled in Chloe's hair and I felt her hands go underneath my shirt and onto my bare back. My heart felt as if it was going to burst from my chest, and I felt heat rise to my face. Chloe inched her tongue into my mouth. I pulled away and Chloe looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Is this too much? I'm so sorry I didn't know how far you wanted to go and I-"

Tongue kisses were really new to me so it caught me off guard. I didn't want Chloe to make fun of my awful kissing skills since I had none..

"No no it was perfect I'm just.. not used to anything. This is all new to me.. oh god I sound like such a virgin." Chloe's expression went soft again and she pulled me back down, this time embracing me in a hug.

"You are such a virgin. I don't want you to be uncomfortable, ever. Let me know if I ever go too far, I can get ahead of myself sometimes." I tangled my fingers in Chloe's hair softly and inhaled. She smelt of old spice deodorant, shampoo, and Marijuana. She smelt like Chloe alright.

We laid there in silence, taking up the two front seats of her truck.

"Let you know? Do you Intend to do this again? This wasn't just a one time thing for you?" I teased at Chloe since she deserved it for not telling me she liked me even a little bit. Not even a small hint, unless I'm that dense and haven't noticed any flirting…

Chloe got a worried expression on her face.

"I, Max.. I.. Fuck." She cursed and looked to the side, really nowhere to go since I was still pinning her down with my weight.

I raised a brow "I'm listening."

Chloe pulled me down again and muffled words into my shoulder.

"What? I can't hear you." I tried to pull away so that Chloe could talk but she was death gripping me, head glued to my shoulder.

She said the muffled words again.

"Can you please tell me what you're saying, for the many times you call me supermax, I do not have supermax hearing."

Chloe let out a frustrated muffled shout into my sweater "…like you!"

Chloe pulled away and let her head drop into her seat, and put her forearm over her eyes.

"I like you."

Chloe said it in the most calm and quiet manor. I could see a feint blush under her arm, she was trying to cover it up.

I got up and let Chloe breathe. Embarrassed realizing I was straddling her in the this position, I got off of her completely and repositioned myself comfortably in the passenger seat. Chloe laid there, embarrassed out of her mind. I couldn't think straight either, there were so many questions I wanted to ask. I decided to break the silence with what I really wanted to know.

"…Since when?"


	2. Too soon?

Hey sorry for the long hiatus! I'm writing the next chapter now. I had one continuity error somewhere in the first, where she said she was only back in Arcadia for a few days, I meant weeks ; n ; So yeah it's going to get more dramatic soon, a warning for NSFW in the next chapter, not sure about 18+ yet but definitely more mature themes. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Was kind of short but the next will be longer hopefully c:

* * *

"I don't know… I knew I liked you when we were kids but it was never.. this."  
Chloe was still hiding her face beside me.

I didn't really know what to expect. I don't exactly know who Chloe is as a person after all of these years. I don't know if she even likes being in stable relationships or not? Does she like or want sex? Do we go out and do romantic thing? Relationship … A relationship with Chloe. I sat there for a while trying to conjure a sentence. My hands were gross and wet, my heart was beating out of my chest, I felt like this was something that we could work on and came to a conclusion.

"… We can try this. Us. "

I felt nervous but pleased with my decision. I've never been in a relationship with anybody, let alone one of my best friends. I feel safe with Chloe, she makes me feel warm and loved and she welcomed me back into her life after all these years of being an asshole. Excitement was the only word that came to mind. I was excited to experience something new for the first time, experiencing a relationship.  
Chloe moved her hand from her face and started to sit up straight at the wheel. She couldn't look at me for more than a few seconds.

"So you want to, y'know. . Uhm." Chloe couldn't quite get her words out, I smiled and finished the sentence for her.

"… Be your girlfriend? Yes. Although please let me go at my own pace, I've never been with anybody and if I'm with you I want everything to be perfect… This is a bit rushed so… let's see where this goes together okay?"

I smirked at Chloe and she elbowed my side. She put one hand over her chest almost like a soldier.  
" Princess Max, I will have you know that my skills include great cuddles and awkward moments you will get to experience first-hand."

She smiled at me and waited for a response. I laughed and bowed as well as I could in a car. I could tell Chloe was trying to keep her cool with fun jokes but I could see her eyes glowing and her hands were shaking. She's so happy.

"Thank you prince Chloe, we have approximately… Shit." My heart skipped a beat when I realized the time.

11:25

My class was starting in 5 minutes and we were up near the lighthouse, I'd have to make it all the way across town to get to my class.

Chloe jumped a bit at my sudden curse but looked at the clock. Before I even told Chloe what was going on she was in reverse, carefully speeding her way down the dirt trail and onto the main road. I held onto my seat for dear life and managed to get my seat belt on through all of the bumps.  
Chloe's eyes never left the road, her focus was getting me to class on time, which I thought was really sweet… but also fucking terrifying when you're going 120mph. We slowed down near the campus, Chloe didn't want to get ticketed today anyway.

We stopped and silence loomed over us for a bit. Chloe spoke first

"Thanks for hanging out with me this morning, I'm sorry you're such a softy and couldn't stay until 2." Chloe teased me for not being a rebel like her.

"I'm sorry I had to cut it short, I'm sure I can take the bus to come over later for a late night movie? We can take the time to talk about …stuff." I looked away not really knowing what we would talk about, I just wanted to know a bit more about who the Chloe I'm hanging out with today is…

"I'll pick you up. I have to go grab weed off of Frank anyways, might sit and chat with him if he's not up to being an asshole today."

Chloe looked disgusted saying his name, although Frank and her have always had long conversations together, even if they were about how much they hated each other.  
I gathered my things and was about to exit the truck when I felt a soft hand brush my left arm. I turned around to a very embarrassed Chloe. She had one tight fist covering her blush and the other holding onto me.

"Can I kiss you before you go?" Chloe tried to turn away but she wanted to look at me and get a response.

I felt heat rush to my face like earlier today and my body tensed up. I felt a weird sensation build in my stomach. I have now experienced what people call 'butterflies'. My stomach was jumping around and my anxiety went up exponentially. Embarrassed, I looked around campus to see if anybody would notice if we kissed..coast was clear.

I could tell Chloe was feeling the same thing by her cheeks, the way she was breathing, her dilated eyes. The way she looked at me…  
I scooted closer to her, dropped my gear in the small space between us, and cupped her face. I let the tips of my fingers tangle in her hair while my palms drew her face closer to me. We hesitated for a moment, eyes locked and breath hitched… then we kissed. I felt her warm lips press against mine so softly, so delicately. It was different from the kiss we had today.. it felt welcoming. It felt like home. I heard Chloe scoot closer to me. She grabbed my gear mid kiss and handed it to me.  
She stopped kissing me and pushed me towards the truck door while I was mid pucker.  
Chloe laughed. I pouted.

"You'll be late hippie." Chloe gave me a smirk and winked at me as I left her car.

"That wasn't fair, you owe me more seconds of that kiss later." I tried not to say it too loud since I was already out of the car and walking on campus ground.

"There's plenty more where that came from, supermax." Chloe said as loud as she could out her window.

Chloe had nothing to lose or be embarrassed about publicly, she was always getting into things.  
Her response made me cringe at how loud and obvious that could've been if someone had seen. I shook it off and made my way to the class I wasn't late to at first, but got distracted kissing my new girlfriend that now I am marked down as late. So much for speeding.

The lunch bell rang loud enough to startle me from my absentmindedness in class. I watched all the people in my class grab their things and leave, so I started to do the same. I grabbed my new camera and my backpack, before I felt a presence linger out of my line of sight. It was Kate. Me and Kate have always been friends, but were so busy that we never see each other, except for science class and photography with Mr. Jefferson. I grabbed my things quickly and locked eyes with Kate, her innocent smile greeting me.

"Hey Kate, did you need something? You stayed around to wait for me so I assumed you needed notes or something." I smiled at her politely.

"No nothing like that, I just wanted to talk to you for a bit, we haven't had the opportunity to for a while." Kate played with a strand of hair near her cheeks while she talked. I smiled and opened the door for her

"Sounds like a plan, do you want to get lunch together?" We both left the room and entered the hallway.

"That would be great, thanks for being so kind." Kate looked down in embarrassment, I took a moment to admire her soft features, she is a really pretty person inside and out, it's so heartbreaking to know she's struggling with depression and anxiety. She told me about her mental illnesses a few months back when she was struggling to 'find God'. Me not being a religious person, I really had no idea how to help, but I slept over at her dorm to make her feel better, and made sure she was okay. I fear for her life sometimes, but I try my best to take time out of my day to text her and keep her company.

Lost in thought and conversation, I realized we had already gotten to the cafeteria. We both got our food and headed to the isolated area outside behind the dorm. It was such a peaceful day, we probably had the same idea to eat outside on the bench. We sat down and started to nosh on the mediocre cafeteria food.

Kate put her food down momentarily and sat in silence.

"Max, I saw you sin today." Kate told me sternly and coldly out of the blue.

I practically spat my food out and choked a bit, trying to regain my composure. 'God dammit Chloe.'

"Oh my god I-." I coughed before I could finish. Kate laughed and patted me on the back, helping me catch my breath.

"I'm just joking, I kind of knew you and Chloe were really close, it doesn't bother me at all. I'm actually glad Chloe had the guts to tell you, she's pretty reserved." Kate smiled at me, I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Jesus Kate, don't scare me like that… I thought you would be against it with you being religious and stuff, sorry if it seemed like I didn't want to tell you, I just didn't know if you'd be comfortable. Plus I only found out a few hours ago so were both practically on the same boat." I wiped sweat forming on my forehead from the burst of anxiety I had just experienced.

"That's understandable, but a real Christian doesn't judge those for their happiness. I really couldn't care less about what you do in your private life, I just thought I'd let you know to be a bit more careful if you don't want Victoria or anybody else in the vortex to find out."

Kate laughed a bit and I felt like I could be a bit closer to her now that she didn't care about sexuality. I honestly don't even know my own sexuality either so having someone not question me about a label is really relaxing. I took one of Kate's hands and held it for a moment.

"Thank you. I appreciate your support. You know Chloe though, always trying to get me or herself into trouble. I'll definitely be more vigilant, I'd hate if anybody in the Vortex found out. I'd have to move again."

I was half serious in my statement. If anybody in the vortex found out I had kissed Chloe, or was going out with a girl, I'd have 'lesbo' and 'fag' pasted and printed on every one of my belongings. Blackwell was a college, filled with people of all sexualities, ethnicities, races.… but bullying was always top priority for the vortex club, no matter who it was.

"No problem, I hope you and Chloe get along well from now on. I'm kind of surprised though, you've only just started seeing her a few weeks ago right? It might be best to take it slow, I mean if you're already going out, that's kind of on a whim don't you think? She might not be the same person you remember, Max."

Kate finished her food off and got more comfortable on the bench beside me.

"Yeah, she was really pissed I didn't text her or call her for the whole time I was back in Arcadia. I'm not really sure, she's still witty and a smartass. She still likes to get into trouble too, but I feel like there's more to her now… Not sure if it's the good kind or the bad kind of 'more'."

I scratched my head trying to think of something more to say, but Kate got up, patted herself down, and put her hand out to help me off the bench.

"I'm sure there's a lot you don't know about her, but I'm sure it'll be a nice experience to add things to your old friendship."

Kate smiled at me, waiting for me to grab her hand. I thought about what she said and smiled, anticipating all the new things I'll be learning about Chloe from now on. Although we were close, we were never this close. She's my best friend, but now she's my girlfriend, total uncharted territory. I smiled and took her hand. I walked Kate back to her dorm, we chatted on the way about her life and when we should watch a movie together again.

We reached her room and said our goodbyes, I promised to text her later. I checked my clock

1:20 pm.

Chloe was coming to pick me up soon, I had a spare for my last period so It was about time for me head out anyways. As if on cue, I got a text from a familiar face.

Text From: Chloe:)

I'm on my way to pick you up, try not to die from anticipation of my amazing kisses

Last seen at – 1:21 PM

I smiled. She's was always such a dork. That's one of the things I always liked about her, even though she was so scared today, not knowing whether her feelings would get reciprocated, she's always trying her best to make me happy.

Sent: Max

Don't text and drive, loser. Plus, I'm not going to die… I have other priorities than just kisses, like school and essays. Maybe I won't have enough time for a girlfriend? :0

Sent at: 1:22 PM

I sent the text and made my way down the hall, to the entrance of the school. I sat at the fountain, observing Brooke, talking to Warren about her drone, or sciencey things. I felt my phone vibrate, another text from Chloe.

Text From: Chloe:)

I'm at a red light I promise. Hahaha, very funny. You're so busy hauled up in your dorm watching movies and texting me until 2am, no time for a girlfriend at all. I hope you're near the entrance hall, I'm a few minutes away, No emoji!

Last seen at – 1:33 PM

I laughed, I didn't want to tease her but it just happened out of my habit to be snarky. I hadn't noticed I had my screen on, re-reading Chloe's messages for 10 minutes. I was startled for the second or third time today, by a very abrupt honk.

I looked up and was greeted by the smile of a beautiful blueberry. Chloe had opened the door for me and waved at me to come towards her truck. I held my bag close to me and jogged up to her car, sliding myself onto her worn leather seats. I closed the door and got comfy.

"Ready to have an awesome movie night? You can use my laptop to work on your essay, we can chill later on when you're done."

Chloe smiled at me again and ruffled my hair. I blushed a bit at the sudden contact and fixed my hair.

"Thanks, I'll take that offer up. Won't take me long I promise, then we can have all the gorey, horror goodness your heart desires." I nudged Chloe's side with my elbow.

"Of course, if we watch anything else I'll get bored… But we can watch one movie of your choosing, princess max." Chloe did the same salute from earlier, putting her fist in front of her puffed out chest.

"So honorable. Let's get this princess to her castle then." I gave Chloe and smirk and we both laughed. She revved the engine and took the truck out of park.


	3. Passing The Time

The drive back to Chloe's place was filled with laughs and exchanged snarky comments. Before we knew it, we were pulling into the driveway. Neither of us realized until now, but Chloe instinctively had her arm sprawled over the seat above my shoulders, kind of like a protective thing, practically the whole way home. Chloe retracted her arm while taking the keys out of the ignition, giving me an apologetic look. I smiled holding in a small laugh. Even Chloe had some protective cute sides to her I'll have the pleasure of getting used to. It was strange pulling up to the Price family home twice in one day, plus our 'late night' movie night wasn't very late as of now. It was close to 2 and David would be home soon, which means I either introduce myself, or pretend I don't exist. Shaking my anxiety out of my brain, I got out and closed the car door.

I followed Chloe out of the car and towards the house like a duckling. She fiddled with the keys a bit, and opened the door to nothing but silence.

"Yes, Joyce won't be home for a while to bug me about cleaning or any of that crap, and step-douche won't be coming home for like 40 minutes. He's usually late." Chloe broke the silence with her not-so-quiet inside voice. She shoved her car keys in her pocket and took my hand to lead me upstairs.

"Should I tell David I'm here when he gets home? I don't want him to come home to a stranger with his daughter." I bit my lip at the though and looked up at Chloe for advice. She held my hand a bit tighter.

"You could try being nice to him, but he's still going to be mean to you. He doesn't believe I have any friends."

My stomach dropped and I experienced a bout of sadness. I know Chloe has friends, she's a lovable person, and she cares so much. I can't believe her own step-father would be putting her down like that. Thinking of what to say, I admired Chloe's back while she dragged me up the stairs to her room. Her hair wasn't brushed, and one of her bra straps was twisted.

I heard the click of her bedroom door, and felt the warmth surrounding my hand fade as Chloe made her way to her bed. She bent over slightly to take something out from underneath it. I waited until Chloe stood up straight and hugged her from behind, wrapping my arms around her middle. I squeezed a bit and inhaled… Chloe always smelt so nice naturally.

…

"Maxipad?"

I burst out laughing, trying to hold my grasp around Chloe's waist, her laugh soon accompanied mine.

"Way to ruin the mood." I let my grip loosen around Chloe, and she turned around to face me. She threaded her fingers through my hair gently and pulled me into a hug.

"It's what I do best. And don't let what Step-Führer says about me, get to you. I could tell it made you pissed. I know I have some good friends… and some bad ones too.."

Chloe pulled away from the hug just enough to leave a small gap between us. I leaned into Chloe, hoping for some sort of affection, but she just ruffled my hair again and continued.

"But I also have a girlfriend that I have a lifetime of nicknames for."

Chloe sat down on the bed looking up at me, putting the object she took out from under the bed on the floor. I blew my hair out of my face and fixed it up, a blush formed on my cheeks that felt permanent at this point.

"I guess you're right. I just worry about you, y'know, all the mushy shit about you being important to me and stuff."

I fiddled with my fingers and looked down at my hands. Chloe reached for them and pulled me towards her. I was standing between her legs, looking down at her, embarrassed.

"I know."

Chloe sighed and took both of my hands, kissing the top of them gently. Her soft lips sent a shock of electricity down my body. I felt the hairs on my arms and neck stand up, and my legs started to feel like Jello. Chloe really knew how to make a girl swoon. She looked back up at me and smiled.

"You going to work on your essay now, hippie?"

I snapped back into reality, Chloe let go of my hands. I stepped backwards, hanging my bag around the corner of the chair.

"Y-yeah I probably should." Hating myself for stuttering, I grabbed Chloe's laptop off the floor and placed it on the desk. I kept Chloe in my peripheral vision, letting the heat on my cheeks slowly cool down. I realized what she had put down beside her was her bong, which was typical. I sat down and opened the laptop while Chloe 'packed a bowl' as she would say.

Chloe continued doing her thing while I typed. I heard the spark of a lighter, bubbling water, and then the smell of Marijuana hit me like a train. I never knew how anybody could get used to it. It wasn't bad, just strong. I coughed a little in my seat and I saw Chloe rush to open the window.

"Sorry should've opened it sooner."

Chloe's arm brushed slightly against mine and it made my body heat up again. It was stupid how much of an effect she had on me, I have no idea how I'm supposed to keep this up when everything she does drives my body into complete 'holy shit, turned on' mode.

"It's okay, maybe I'll get high too. This paper would turn out 100 times more interesting that's for sure."

I heard Chloe laugh behind me as she flopped down onto her bed.

"Who knows? Maybe your writing just sucks naturally and you need a boost for your creativity."

Chloe braced herself for an object being thrown at her. I found a stray pillow near my feet and threw it at her. She knew me too well.

"You're so rude, my writing is fine." I hid a smile and she smiled back, taking the pillow I launched and putting it under her head for comfort.

"I haven't read your writing, I guess I wouldn't know, but I don't doubt you. Seeing you high would just be hella funny."

I went back to writing, trying to multitask. "Maybe one day.. But for the sake of this essay, I don't think today would be great."

I looked at Chloe expecting a response but all I got was a nod. She was zoning out and way too high to have a proper conversation at this point, so I let her be. My writing dragged on for a while, but before we knew it, we heard a click at the door downstairs. Heavy footsteps accompanied the mix of sounds. Her stepfather was home. I made a split second decision to introduce myself instead of hide, hoping for a chance of some sort of compassion. Chloe sat up and looked at me, awaiting a response.

"I think I'll go say hi? It seems like the natural thing to do.. I don't want to be on his bad side."

Chloe nodded and laid back down on the bed, shooing me towards the door. I nervously got up off my chair and made my way down the stairs. I was met with a tall man taking off a security hat and placing it on the dinner table.

"H-hello."

David turned around quickly and let out a small sigh of relief when he saw me. He also looked a bit angry, but when does he not?

"I know you. I see you around Blackwell, you one of Chloe's 'friends'?"

I nodded slowly In response. "Yeah.. I just wanted to let you know you had a guest in your home, I thought it would be rude for you to be surprised that someone was with your daughter and-"

I jumped at suddenly being interrupted by a loud masculine voice.

"That's enough. You don't have to explain yourself. I appreciate the gesture, I just hope you're not one of those drug dealing kids Chloe is always talking to. You better not disappoint me. What was your name again?"

My anxiety was starting to make my heart pound. I gulped and continued. Not only was I an intruder, but I had just made out with his daughter earlier today which is probably not on his good side. Be on his good side, Max, for the love of God.

"Max Caulfield, uh, Maxine Caulfield sir."

David looked as though he was jotting down my name on his 'List Of Students to Kill'.. Which probably didn't exist, but it damn well felt like it.

"Maxine Caulfield. You'd best believe I'll remember that. Now go on back to Chloe, I knew she wouldn't come tell me someone was over. She never does."

I nodded and quickly made my way up the stairs and back to Chloe's room. I slammed my back against her poster-filled door with a thud. Chloe got startled and sat up.

"How'd it go? Did he rip you a new asshole?" Chloe mustered a small smile.

I sighed in relief and made my way back to the chair.

"No, he 'appreciated' me telling him but he's so intimidating. How do you deal with someone like that every day?" I started to anxiously play with my fingers again.

Chloe looked down for a moment and sounded somber but serious.

"You don't wanna know, Caulfield, you really don't."

I assumed Chloe was talking about the drugs or the bad people she hangs out with, which seemed like an appropriate coping method for the situation she was in. Chloe flopped back down onto her bed and continued looking up at the ceiling while I continued writing, hoping I was going to finish soon. We were both looking forward to our movie 'night'.

Or whatever it'll end up being, anyways.


	4. Butterflies

This chapter didn't end up being NSFW but the next chapter will DEFINITELY be nsfw, warning for blood, alcohol, etc. Sorry if there's any errors, I'm already working on the next juicy chapter, so stay tuned!

* * *

Chloe fell asleep waiting for me to finish, it was close to 4 now. I saved my essay and sent a copy to my email to print out later. I stretched my arms out and let out a very unattractive groan. I turned my attention to the previously stoned and passed out Chloe. The sun was just starting to set, the golden glow was still very bright and coming through the window, resting on the edge of Chloe's porcelain face. I smiled and quietly got out of the chair, making my way towards the bed. Chloe was curled up on her side, holding her phone in one hand. I sat down close to her and admired her sleeping face, her eyelashes caught my attention like earlier today in the diner. They were so long and dark, which was unusual because she's naturally Blonde, like William. William… I remembered Chloe gave me her father's camera.

I got up quickly making sure not to wake Chloe In the process, rummaged through my bag for the camera, and snapped a photo. She was going to kill me over this, but I felt like having a piece of Chloe taken with this camera was somehow like a sign of respect towards William. Chloe was right, I'm sure her dad would appreciate me using this to document our life.

I wiggled the photo in my hands a bit and snuck it back into my bag alongside the camera. I galloped towards the bed in one stride and sat down very hard near Chloe, shaking her awake.

"Mmmn. You're so heavy." Chloe buried her face into her sheets, muffling an insult, falling back asleep.

"I'm certain I weigh less than you." I punched Chloe's shoulder and I saw a smile rise to the edges of her mouth, her face half buried in her sheets looking up at me.

"5 More minutes mom, please." Chloe put a pillow over her head and sighed.

I put a devious look on my face and poked Chloe's side. She scrunched up into a ball and began to laugh.

"Don't you fucking dare! You know I'm hella ticklish." Chloe used the pillow to shield herself against my hands, but I persisted and poked her sides again and again.

"I swear to god Maxine Caulfield if you don't stop I'm going to pee." Chloe pushed me away with her legs, practically crying from laughter. I wasn't intending on stopping.

Chloe threw the pillow away in one swift motion.

"That's it. You're dead."

I smiled and let out a playful scream. Chloe overpowered me in a split second. Before I could blink, she had picked me up princess-style off the bed and began spinning me around. My stomach wasn't fond of the sensation.

"Okay okay were even! If you don't stop I'm definitely going to puke on you." I wrapped my arms tightly around Chloe's neck for fear of falling. A little embarrassed, I loosened my arms away from her neck, letting her hold practically all of my weight.

"Still heavy?" I smiled and saw Chloe's face light up into a small grin, I knew that meant something sarcastic coming my way.

"Of course, my legs are practically broken." Chloe held me lower, pretending I weighed more than I actually do. I laughed and she set me down gently on the floor, making sure I wasn't going to suddenly lose balance.

"So, you done your essay on whoever and whatnot?" Chloe stretched the nap out of her system and let out a quick yawn.

"Yeah, I mean I just have to print it back at the dorm."

I scratched the back of my head, not knowing what to do now that I was done, but the sun was barely coming down. Chloe started to make her way towards me when we heard the sound of the door click again. Joyce was home, and it sounded like she brought home groceries. Chloe stopped midway, mouth open as if she was going to say something, but turned her attention to the commotion below us.

"My mom might need help, since Step-douche isn't a big one around here. Did you want to come?" Chloe looked down at the floor and played with her bullet necklace.

"Sure, I'd love to help Joyce, she's practically like my second mom." I folded my arms and turned my attention to the downstairs noise. Chloe smiled and guided me towards the door, her hand made its way down to my lower back. The sensation of her touching me again sent shockwaves down my body, and as always, made the butterflies conjure up again.

As we made our way downstairs, we both saw Joyce struggling to bring all of the grocery bags into the house. The moment she saw me, her face lit up. It was a nice feeling being so loved and welcomed; they always felt like my second family, minus David.

"Oh thank God you two are here to help, these old bones aren't keeping up with me." Joyce dropped some bags before holding the door open for us. Chloe stepped in front of me and made her way to the car in the driveway without saying a word. I laughed at Joyce's statement.

"Joyce, you don't look a day over 20. I mean it." I picked up a few bags and brought them to the kitchen. Joyce followed after me.

"You flatter me too much Max." Joyce took a breather while Chloe closed the door and brought the rest of the grocery bags to the kitchen with us.

"That's everything. Did you need any more help?" Chloe stretched her arms and leaned against the wall. Joyce straightened up and leaned against the counter.

"I could use four more hands to help me with dinner. Unless you girls have somewhere to be then don't let me stop you." Joyce folded her arms and looked towards Chloe, who rolled her eyes. I answered for the both of us.

"Were never too busy to help with dinner. What are we making? " I focused my attention to Joyce and she told me instructions, Chloe sighed and joined in.

Dinner took a long time, the sun was finally almost set, and the smells of food were hard to ignore. Me and Chloe helped Joyce make steamed vegetables, potatoes, and chicken. It was a very typical Price family home dinner, but as plain as it sounded, Joyce made it taste amazing. Me and Chloe were digging in, while Joyce cleaned up after our 'help'. She soon joined us and called for David. Joyce sat down and began to eat too.

"So, what have you two been up to? Not any trouble I hope." Joyce gave Chloe a look from across the table. I let out a small laugh and continued to eat.

"Not that we know of, Chloe invited me for a movie night. I'm actually glad we got to help out, it's finally getting late enough that we can watch something without it being too early." I played with my vegetables before eating them. So adult, Max.

Chloe was fixated on her food, seeming kind of off ever since she wanted to tell me something upstairs. I left it to her that she'd tell me later.

"Well that's nice, I hope your homework is done, procrastination is a real pain. If you guys watch soon, you could be in bed by 9." Joyce looked at Chloe and knew she'd get a response. Chloe looked up and let out a small smile.

"What are we, 12?" Chloe finished her food and slouched into her chair playfully.

"I'm just kidding. But Max does need to wake up early to get back to her dorm, are you going to wake up early enough to drive her?" Joyce was in total mom-mode. I decided to cut Chloe some stress.

"It's okay Joyce, I'll just wake up early and take the bus, I wouldn't want this one to miss her beauty sleep." I winked at Chloe. She smiled like an idiot and crossed her arms tightly.

"I see you're both here to pick on me, so original." Chloe puffed her chest up, me and Joyce laughed. David came from out of the shadows and turned the whole atmosphere down a notch. He sat down beside Chloe with a full, now cold plate of food and started eating. Joyce gave David a frown.

"Did you say hello to our guest, David?" David looked up from his plate and death-stared me.

"We acquainted ourselves earlier today. It was nice of her to introduce herself." David looked down at his food again and started eating. I went silent and Chloe got up out of her seat, putting her plate in the sink. Joyce lightened up a bit and continued.

"Max is a long-time friend of ours. She knew Chloe when they were kids, she knew William too. She's practically like a daughter to me, so you treat her with respect." Joyce held David's hand that was perched on the table, and he let up a little bit.

"Any friend of Joyce is a friend of mine. Sorry for being so harsh Max, it's hard to trust anybody around here, especially with who Chloe always hangs out with." David paused in his dinner to tell me directly. I nodded and let out a faint smile.

"That's alright. And Chloe isn't as bad of a kid as you think she is, I may be helping that though." I looked at David and back to Chloe. She was angrily standing in the kitchen, but smiled when she looked at me.

"I'm right here you know. Come on Max, let's go." Chloe grabbed my forearm and dragged me out of my seat. I waved at Joyce to thank her for the meal before being pushed up the stairs and back into Chloe's room. Chloe turned on her Christmas lights, her desk lamp, and a few other lamps, letting a warm ambient light illuminate her room. I sat down by her bed while she got a Movie set up.

"You really want to watch now?" I took my socks off, trying to get as comfortable as I could in jeans.

"I mean yeah, you really do need to wake up to take the bus right?" Chloe was clicking away looking through her movies. I tried sitting comfortably, but my jeans were making every position I was in uncomfortable.

"I guess. I wanted to watch Blade Runner, which is like almost two hours long, plus you wanted to watch something horror right?" I laid back and still wasn't comfortable, starting to get frustrated. Chloe noticed and quickly grabbed a t-shirt and boxers from her drawers.

"We'll definitely watch Blade Runner, here. " Chloe threw the two pieces of clothing at me.

"You look hella uncomfortable, sorry I didn't tell you to bring PJ's. And yes, I'm totally going to spook you with my horror crap." Chloe turned around with red on her cheeks, scrolling through her movies again.

"You can change wherever you feel comfortable." Chloe waved behind her, her gaze fixated on her laptop screen.

I sat up and smiled. Chloe noticed so many small things, she was always attentive to my needs. A sudden realization hit me, I had to change quick. I swallowed my embarrassment and pulled my shirt over my shoulders. The room wasn't cold, but the sudden breeze on my exposed skin made me shiver. I looked over my shoulder just in case to see if Chloe was still turned around, I sighed in relief. I made haste and took my pants off, all of my undergarments and slid into Chloe's shirt and boxers. I turned around and sat back on the bed, very content with my comfort level.

"Hey, you're good now." I laid back into position on one side of bed and patted the space beside me. Chloe turned slowly with red cheeks. She unplugged the laptop and made her way beside me. She threw the laptop on the bed, but diverted her attention to her drawers. Chloe leapt across the bed and pulled out a similar pair of boxers and another shirt.

"I still gotta change, I'll go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Chloe turned around and left the room. I had the thought of Chloe changing in front of me hit me like a train. I felt my whole body heat up and my face felt flushed to hell. I guess I really didn't have to change in here and could have saved myself some embarrassment, but what's done is done. I patted my face down and took the laptop to take my mind off of my desires. A few minutes of my brain exploding passed and Chloe came in with a grey t-shirt and blue plaid boxers. Chloe ruffled her hair and threw her old clothes on the floor, smiling at me.

"You okay Maximus?" Chloe bounced on the bed at impact and made her place beside me, both of us leaning against a few pillows.

"I'm fine. Just … Excited about Blade Runner." I straight out lied. There was no way I was going to tell Chloe about my lesbian fantasies of watching her change. Chloe saw through me but decided not to prod.

"Blade Runner gets you this excited? I wish I could get you that excited." Chloe put the laptop half on my leg and half on hers. I laughed and shoved her with my elbow.

"Har har, lets watch before I get the urge to suffocate you with pillows and tickles. " I looked at Chloe, who had a smug look on her face.

"Fine fine, Blade Runner first, then I'll show you some real creepy shit." Chloe clicked play and the movie left a silence between us for a moment. My heart was racing at our slight contact. It felt like too much, but not enough at the same time, like I wanted to be closer, but if I touched her I would melt. My breathing was very short and sporadic, I was trying to calm myself down but nothing was working. I concentrated on the movie until Chloe moved her arm over my shoulders. I felt my body slide down a bit and my head was rested slightly on her shoulder. My breathing spiked up again and my face was hot, we had movie nights all the time as kids, but obviously not while we were officially together. I felt Chloe's body heat rise alongside mine before she spoke.

"…Is this okay?" Chloe kept her gaze on the movie while lightly stroking my arm with the hand that was draped near my shoulder.

Her reassurance made my heart flutter like a teenage girl in love. I guess I'm not too far off, but it still made me happy.

"Yeah this is fine.." I realized I had a small smile plastered on my face and leaned into Chloe a bit more. Her arm held me a bit tighter and we both sat in silence.


	5. First Times and Realizations

Hey guys sorry for the wait this chapter is really long! It didn't have that alcohol mention but I put the warning there anyway just in case, but this is DEFINITELY nsfw. I'm not sure how my smut writing is so let me know if you liked it. There is a blood mention and self harm/scars mention just for those people that get uncomfortable with that kinda stuff. Let me know how you enjoyed this chapter for more :)

* * *

I woke up with a bright ray of sunshine cast over my eyes. I had fallen asleep watching the beginning of some horror movie Chloe put on after Blade Runner. Not like I was fond of those types of movies anyway, I saved myself a few nightmares. I rubbed my eyes a bit trying to get the tired out of them. I moved my head and realized I had something a bit hard beneath my neck. I pivoted my head to my left and was greeted with Chloe's sleeping face. She had one arm under my neck and her legs were tangled loosely with mine. I smiled and turned my whole body, our faces close to each other. I cupped Chloe's face gently and rubbed her soft face with my thumbs. It was so much easier to confront her while she was asleep. Not in any bad way, but showing her affection was so hard to do when she was awake, and alert, and well… Chloe.

Content with my mild affection, I carefully pulled away and checked my phone.

7:45 AM.

I had a few minutes to get up, get dressed, and catch the bus back to my dorm to print out my essay. With that in mind, I stretched, picked up my clothes, and headed to the bathroom to freshen up.

I tidied my bedhead and brushed my teeth with the plethora of new tooth brushes Joyce kept around out of habit since we were little. I'd always forget mine. I washed my face, got dressed, and made my way back to Chloe's room. Chloe was still fast asleep, sprawled out starfish-style now that I wasn't there to hog up half the bed. I folded Chloe's borrowed clothes neatly and put them on her chair. An aching feeling in my chest was grounding me not to leave, I really didn't want to be apart from Chloe, but it was only going to be one day right? How bad could it be, I'd just have to focus on my school work and see when we can hang out again later. Without thinking, I quietly ran up near the side of Chloe's bed and leaned down slowly. Putting a piece of Chloe's ocean hair behind her ear, I kissed her cheek as a parting gift. I made sure I had everything that belonged to me and made my way downstairs and out the door, on my way to the bus stop.

 _. . . . .  
_

It was now 8pm. I had spent all day printing out, and working on another assignment due before the Everyday Heroes Contest, Mr. Jefferson really knew how to drag a person down. I found it hard to concentrate, I hadn't heard from Chloe all day. I thought she might be mad that I left without waking her up, but that wouldn't be a very Chloe thing to be mad about. I texted her again just in case.

Sent: Max

Hey are you alive? I called you like twice, I'm a bit worried. Text back when you can.

Sent at: 8:34 PM

I hit the send button and grumbled to myself. It wasn't like Chloe to not answer her phone, well especially not for me. My anxiety was making my head pound. Did she get caught up with Frank today? Did she get in an accident? Did she choke or fall down the stairs? All of the most illogical scenarios were piling up in my brain, anxiety is great.

I slouched into my chair and decided worrying wouldn't make her reply any faster. I grabbed my laptop and got comfy on my tiny bed. I popped in some earbuds and decided to watch some anime, like the loser I was.

4 episodes into my show, I thought I heard a feint knock. I took one earbud out and checked my phone out of habit, still no reply. Leaving it to my imagination I started to put my earbud in my ear before I heard a loud banging at my door that scared me shitless. Who was here this late? Victoria didn't have any beef with me lately so I highly doubted it was her. I sat there and listened again before it got louder and I heard a familiar voice.

"Max! I uh, you need to let me in."

Chloe was at my door. How did she even get into my dorm this late? Without thinking about it too much I opened the door.

"Shh, Chloe you can't be loud you'll wake everyone up." I opened the door as quietly as I could.

Chloe scratched the back of her head with bloodied knuckles. I accidentally let out a small gasp at the sight of fresh blood contrasting her white skin.

"Holy shit what happened? Come in but you have to be a bit quiet." I pulled Chloe into my dorm with a tug and she sat down at my desk chair. Chloe discarded her jacket and waited for me to sit somewhere, so I sat down on the bed. Chloe broke the silence first.

"Step-douche tested my patience today, so I took my anger out on anything I could down at the junkyard." Chloe looked down at her bloody hand and grasped it in pain. The sight of blood made me slightly uneasy, which wasn't a regular thing, but seeing someone you love bleed isn't a great feeling.

"Jesus Chloe, I thought you died. I'm glad you're here though…Did you want me to get something to wrap your hands up with?" I made my way off the bed and closer to Chloe, who stayed seated.

"Nah it's okay, It's not as bad as it looks, I just need a bit of water and something to wipe them down with." Chloe showed me her hand and I took a better look at the damage, she was right, it was just scraped with a few small cuts at most.

Chloe noticed I had taken her hand and very gently tugged me towards her body. She hugged my waist, her head at perfect boob-height. She nuzzled into my shirt and inhaled.

"Sorry I didn't message sooner. I know you were worried I just… Snapped. I wasn't really thinking today." She looked up at me with puppy eyes. I ruffled her hair, took a step back and cupped her cheeks gently. She pouted when we broke contact.

"It's okay, I'm glad you're safe. My anxiety skyrocketed. You've never not texted me back since I we started talking again, I was just scared." I let out a relieved sigh. Chloe pouted then frowned.

"It won't happen again. I just wanted to blow some steam. Uh, do you mind getting water or something for the blood? I feel like I'm going to dirty everything I touch." Chloe shook her hand and questioned me with her eyes.

I snapped out of my worried daze and nodded.

"Yeah wait here, I'll get something from the girl's bathroom. Give me two minutes." I quickly turned around and made my way to the girl's dorm bathroom. Down the hall, I got looks from groggy, woken up students at Chloe's loud knock from earlier. I apologetically waved as I passed by.

In the bathroom I grabbed some toilet paper and wet it slightly in the sink. I jogged back to my dorm room and leaned against the door until I heard it click shut. Chloe looked up at me with exhaustion in her eyes.

"Here." I walked up to Chloe and took her hands again. I lightly patted her knuckles with the damp toilet paper and watched the blood slowly wash away. Once it was all cleaned, only slight redness was left and a few small cuts. Chloe touched her knuckles and smiled.

"Thanks Maximus." Chloe smiled at me and I felt a blush rise to my cheeks.

Silence hung between us for a moment until I decided I wanted to know some details.

"So uh, did you want to talk about David or.. Is that a hella bad topic right now?" I looked worriedly at Chloe, who only smiled in return.

"Hella? You're sounding more and more like me. I think I'm becoming a good-bad influence on you." Chloe avoided the question, but it made me smile nonetheless.

"I've been using it lately, but I think it suits you better." I played with my hair and it dawned on me that we finally had some time completely alone. We were only ever fully alone in the car. Between Chloe's house and school, there wasn't really much full privacy except her room (sometimes) and my dorm. Chloe bit her lip and smiled.

"I swear it's Copyrighted to my soul." Chloe pointed at herself with her thumb, but continued on a more serious note.

"About Dav-.. Step-dildo… He gets up my ass about every little thing I do. I'm just so fucking frustrated all the time; I'm an angry person Max. My whole world turned around when my Dad died… I was so confused, and scared, and I'm still so fucked up." Chloe held her hands together and scrunched her face in frustration, her voice started to waver.

"I don't want you to hate me I…Fuck this is so mushy." Chloe sniffled and let out an exasperated laugh. I patted the spot beside me and Chloe got up from her chair to join me. She plopped down onto the bed beside me with a heavy force.

"Chloe, I could never hate you. I'm here with whatever you need I promise." I tried to sound sincere.

Chloe wiped a few tears welling up in her eyes and smiled, but it turned into a frown.

"I'm... really messed up, Max. I don't want to scare you." Chloe held my hand and locked eyes with me.

"There's nothing about you that could make me like you less, or scare me. Chloe you're not scary to me, you never were and never will be. "I squeezed Chloe's hand in return.

We looked at each other for a serious moment before Chloe pulled away and brought a pre-rolled joint up to her face between us.

"Do you like me enough to let me spark up in here? I...haven't had the time today, or the right atmosphere." Chloe's face developed into one of her shit-eating grins. Remnants of tears were still evident in her eyes.

I pushed Chloe off the bed playfully.

"You're such a shit, don't get mushy on me and just snap back to regular Chloe in a second. We have things to discuss." I folded my arms tightly. Chloe opened the window near my desk and leaned next to it against my drawer.

"There's a time and place for everything Caulfield. Besides, I didn't come here to vent, it just happened by accident…" Chloe put the joint between her lips and took out a lighter from her back pocket and mumbled.

"…I can only really talk to you about this kind of stuff." Chloe looked away for a moment and sparked her lighter, the joint caught fire after a few seconds and Chloe inhaled.

"I never said yes." I smirked and saw Chloe's jaw drop and her shoulders slouch, taking the joint out of her mouth. I laughed and admired Chloe's hurt expression, it's what she got for worrying me today.

"I'm just kidding, blow out the window." I leaned against my wall of photographs and waited for Chloe to finish. Her tall stature was mesmerizing. She was only a few inches taller than me, but sometimes it felt as if she towered over me. I checked my phone while I waited and remembered Chloe came here for something apparently.

"What did you come here for then? If it wasn't to vent.. Or scare me with your bloody knuckles." I leaned over and made Chloe more visible in my sight. Chloe exhaled her last puff and threw a tiny filter out the window.

"To see you, of course." Chloe turned around and crawled onto the bed, propping herself up with her arms, inches from my face. Startled, I put my head back and hit it against my photo wall, not hard enough for it to hurt though. Her body heat transferred to mine, my cheeks lit up and butterflies surged through my stomach at lightning speed.

"You're the only reason I'd steal Step-Pricks security key to get in here past locking curfew." Chloe reached into her front jean pocket and dangled a single key in front of my face before putting it back. I smiled and laughed.

"I was wondering how you got in here. So romantic." I looked at Chloe's rosy cheeks. She was always knew how to impress me, even if those ways were illegal or morally wrong. Chloe leaned into me, looking down at my lips and back up to my eyes.

"Only for you, hippie." Chloe smiled at me. The heat on my cheeks was unbearable, and the butterflies in my stomach evolved to a pressure that started to travel lower down my body.

I didn't want to initiate because I was too shy, so I waited for Chloe to do what she did best. I closed my eyes in anticipation and heard Chloe laugh a bit before her soft lips press against mine. I melted into her touch and kissed her back, my hands instinctively found their way up to her hair. Our lips collided over and over again, our breathing became frantic and I had to pause to catch my breath again.

"Is this all you came here for? Just to get in my pants?" I had my arms wrapped around Chloe's neck and she smiled, her cheeks were red and her breathing was heavy.

"What, I can't just visit my girlfriend and have things naturally escalate?" Chloe smirked and kissed me again. She kneeled down on the bed and picked me up. I was straddling her body, embarrassed, I broke away for a moment.

"'Naturally?' You came knocking on my door, pissed with blood on your hands, how is this in any way a natural escalation of events?" I sighed, but Chloe kept working her magic with her hands, they ran up and down my sides, causing me to shiver.

"Take this as me destressing from my situation then." Chloe licked my neck, which sent waved of electricity down my spine. My fingers scratched down Chloe's back, trying to grasp at anything they could with all the new sensations tingling in my body. Before Chloe moved down to my collar bone, she stopped for a moment.

"Is this going to be okay with you? You're not uncomfortable are you?" Chloe tangled her fingers through my hair and kissed me on my cheek.

My blush deepened and I realized this was it. We were going to have sex and there was nothing stopping us except me being scared. I realized I was shaking, and Chloe probably realized too, with how suddenly she stopped.

"I-I'm fine. I'm just scared. Laugh all you want at my lameness." I looked away from Chloe, embarrassed with my stupid virgin fright.

"I'm not going to laugh Max. Let me know what's comfortable for you okay? You don't need to be scared. I hella promise you'll be fine." Chloe smiled at me and hugged me closer to her. I hugged Chloe back and nodded into her shoulder. I pulled back and leaned into Chloe's lips again. She smiled under the kiss. Her hands wandered down my body again and inched their way underneath my shirt. Her warm hands held my bare hips. Chloe licked my lips slowly and waited for me to respond. I hesitantly opened my mouth and deepened our kiss. Chloe's tongue softly touched mine, a weird sensation that was actually quite pleasurable. Our deep kiss lasted for a few minutes before my tongue started to get tired and we had to breathe. Chloe parted with me, her eyes were hazy and her cheeks were red. My face probably looked similar. She took the time apart to tug at my shirt.

"Could I"? Chloe lifted my shirt a bit above my belly and waited.

I gave Chloe a nod and she smiled. She leaned into me and kissed my cheek again. My shirt came up and above my arms, and was soon thrown onto the floor. Chloe took a moment to take in me, straddled on top of her lap, in a bra.

"Are you just going to stare?" I put my arms across my chest to shield myself, practically dying of embarrassment. Chloe laughed.

"Yup, I'm burning this into my memory for sure." Chloe took hold of both my arms and put them back to my sides.

Chloe continued her attacks on my neck, the mix of her hot breath and a warm tongue drove me crazy. I held onto Chloe again and wrapped my arms around her neck, her hands wandering up and down my exposed sides, sliding around to my ass and down near my navel.

The burning feeling in my stomach area was getting hotter. I felt light headed and dizzy, but it felt amazing. Chloe reached around my back and undid my bra. I squeaked at the sudden pressure gone from my chest. Chloe smiled into her kisses down my collar bone, slowly sliding my bra straps off of my arms and discarding the bra onto the floor.

She didn't stop, instead she pivoted and threw me towards where my pillow was. My head hit the soft cushion. Chloe crawled up towards me between my legs and continued kissing down my chest. She hesitated for a moment before I felt a warm tongue glaze over my right nipple.

Without realizing it, I let out a heavy breath and a small moan. Embarrassed, I put my hand over my mouth and looked at a very amused Chloe.

"Wowser." Chloe sighed looking up at me. I laughed and pushed her head away from my chest playfully.

"Oh shut up. That's my line." Chloe took the hand I used to push her away and kissed my palm. She crawled back up close to my face and kissed me gently.

"We're even now, then." Chloe winked at me and continued downwards down my body, licking and sucking my breasts. I tangled my fingers in her hair and pulled tightly whenever my sensitivity started to get too intense. My hips started to move on their own against Chloe's stomach, at this point I didn't know if it was the friction causing the heat between my legs or if it was just.. me.

Chloe bit down on one of my nipples and a sharp pain made me sit up slightly. Chloe stopped and switched to her hands instead, making sure I was okay before she continued.

With her mouth free, Chloe descended downwards past my chest and planted kisses on my navel. She stopped and smiled into my tummy.

"You're pretty squishy Caulfield." Chloe kissed my stomach multiple times, leaving a few marks. I laughed and looked down.

"I haven't exercised in like 6 years, cut me some slack." My words came out pretty comprehensible considering my breathing was heavy and my sex drive was through the roof. Chloe gave me one last kiss on my stomach before looking back up.

"I like it, its okay. I like everything about you." Chloe flirtatiously let her words purr off of her tongue, sending more shivers down my body. I squirmed under Chloe's hands as she caressed my thighs, positioning herself between them. Chloe unbuttoned my jean button and unzipped my zipper.

"May I?" Chloe sat up a bit so she could get better grip on my tight jeans.

I thought about it for a moment and decided it wasn't fair that I was the only one undressing.

"Only if you take your shirt and bra off too." I stared at Chloe who momentarily hesitated, before practically ripping her shirt off and throwing it on the floor. Her black bra was completely exposed, and she sat there for a moment before reaching behind her back.

"Wait." I stopped Chloe before she had the chance to do anything. She curiously looked at me.

"Could I.. Do it? Like.. Take it off and stuff." I swallowed hard and saw Chloe's expression go soft. She positioned herself over me between my legs, our faces hovering over each other.

"Go ahead." Chloe leaned down and kissed me.

My arms wrapped around her back and I struggled with her bra strap for a few seconds before I heard it click open. I slowly took it off of her body, and threw it with the rest of the discarded clothing. Her boobs were definitely bigger than mine, wowser. I had never seen someone else's body before, I mean maybe occasional accidental porn ads, but never in real life. Chloe took one of my hands and gently placed it on one of her mounds. I felt a warm soft mass envelop the size of my hand. Chloe kept her hand over mine and smiled.

"We're the same; everything's going to be alright, okay?" Chloe nuzzled into me and I smiled.

Continuing where we left off, the now topless Chloe made her way down to my jeans, and peeled them off of my legs. I could smell my own sexual frustration and it made my head pound with embarrassment. Chloe threw the pants away and positioned herself between my thighs like before; she laid flat on her stomach, leaving ticklish kisses everywhere she could.

Chloe kissed near the edge of my panty line and looked up at me for approval. I nervously nodded as an okay. Chloe took the edges of my underwear and slowly slid them off of my body. She smiled when she saw an extremely embarrassingly long string of fluid cling from my body to my underwear, a giant wet spot eminent.

"Damn, Max. Didn't know you wanted me this bad, I don't think I've ever seen anybody be this oof-" I kicked Chloe in her face lightly shutting her up and closing my legs.

"That kind of talk isn't going to get you closer to what you want, Che." I pouted. Chloe kissed up my shins and laughed.

"You're right, you're right… I love you." Chloe smiled deviously past my shins and down between my legs as her words melted my anger away. I threw my head back as Chloe placed kisses around my core, her teasing made my heart pound, my breathing staying at a ragged pace. I inhaled sharply when I felt her warm tongue slide up my center for the first time; the feeling was indescribable, but really _fucking good._ Chloe moaned into her kisses, sending added waves of pleasure down my body. Her tongue lazily made patterns up and down my core, sending an electric tinge down into my belly whenever she focused more near the top. I had my hand clasped over my mouth; I couldn't keep myself from breathing heavy and being audible. My voice cracked into broken moans as her tongue focused on a certain area.

Chloe's hands were holding my hips as she worked her magic. Her tongue was focused on a small bundle of nerves, causing me to tremble at everything she did. I started to feel dizzy and light headed. Chloe was being gentle and taking her time, making me feel a strange build up in my lower tummy that had been conjuring slowly ever since she first kissed me.

Chloe stopped for a moment and looked up at me, wetness covering her lips and dripping down her chin. The sight made me body tingle, but she stopped for a reason, so I listened.

"I'm going to use a finger, I'll be as gentle as I can but tell me if anything hurts, got it?" Chloe showed me her middle finger on her right hand and went back to licking me, sending my head back again before I could finish nodding. I tensed up in anticipation, I had no idea if it was going to be painful or not. Usually first times are painful, right? Anxiety shot up into my brain and I started to shake slightly. Chloe used her free hand to interlace her fingers with mine. She kissed my core slowly and gently as her finger teased my entrance, trying to make me as comfortable as possible.

Chloe slowly pushed herself inside of me; a slight pain surged through me. Her finger only made it halfway.

"Ouch." I winced and Chloe frowned.

"I'm sorry." Chloe stopped immediately and kissed my thighs, letting my body get used to the feeling.

"N-no it's fine. You can keep going." I smiled through my discomfort and laid my head back down. Chloe used her other free hand to gently rub my tummy area and continued giving gentle kisses around my nether region.

"Just breathe okay? Take deep breaths and relax your body a little." Chloe started to slowly lick me again and I gasped at the slight pleasure.

She slowly pushed the rest of the way, sending a bit more pain down my body. The feeling of Chloe inside of me felt strange, and very foreign. Chloe took the calmness on my face as a green light and started to lick more eagerly. I moaned and grabbed the sheets.

Her finger moved in and out of me rhythmically as she licked, sending two different types of pleasure through me. Chloe continued, and took her time building me up, although I had been feeling dizzy for a while now.

My moaning was upgraded to yelling Chloe's name when she curled her finger slightly towards herself, the sensation made my legs shake and my hips buck into Chloe's mouth.

"Holy.. Shit Chloe.. That feels amazing." I sighed my pleasure out into the open.

Chloe smiled and rode my pleasure smoothly as she tried to keep a steady pace with my hips moving up and down. Her tongue was in just the right spot and her fingers moved slowly, but arched every few seconds. The buildup was too much and I started to feel really weird. I put my hand on Chloe's head and pushed her slightly, I didn't want to push her away, but this feeling was something my body couldn't comprehend.

"Chloe, I feel… weird. .. I.. Fuck!" I yelled at the immense build up, I felt like I was on Cloud 9.

Chloe moaned into me and stopped momentarily.

"You're getting to an orgasm babe, just keep breathing." Chloe focused on me and moaned alongside her licking, sucking, and kissing. I felt myself tense up, and my legs started to shake.

"Chloe! I-… I'm …" I couldn't finish my sentence, before I knew it, instead of pushing Chloe's head away, I had pulled her hair so she would be closer to me. An overwhelming force pushed through me and I swung my head back. I felt myself pulsate on Chloe's warm tongue, and felt my insides tighten around Chloe's finger. _If this is what orgasms feel like, I've been missing out._ Chloe slid herself out of me and continued to lightly lick me, it wasn't enough to be over sensitive, but it was warm and felt nice, prolonging my orgasm.

As I started to come back, I felt a warm liquid flow out of me and a feeling of bliss and euphoria surrounded my brain. I laid limp for a few moments before Chloe left my center and crawled back up to my face.

I smiled, still hazy, and pulled Chloe into a kiss. She delightfully kissed back and put her tongue in my mouth, giving me a taste of myself.

"Is that really what I taste like?" I wiped my mouth from the kiss, Chloe's face and chin still wet from her previous task. The taste was a bit salty, and the rest was strangely indescribable.

"Yeah, and you taste hella fucking good." Chloe smirked at me, both of us lying beside each other. I wiped Chloe's mouth with my thumb. She smiled and cuddled into me.

"Was that okay?" Chloe faced me and played with my hair. I laughed and played with her hair back.

"That was more than okay. That felt amazing." I sighed, still getting small aftershocks course through my muscles. Chloe giggled and sat up a bit.

"Yeah you came really hard, that looked intense.. and uhm." Chloe ruffled her own hair and scratched the back of her neck nervously. I caught on and laughed.

"You want me to return the favor, Price?" I sat up as well as I could for still being pretty limp. Chloe's cheeks turned a bright red and she became flustered.

"I mean if you're tired you don't have to I could always just.. Rub one out while you're asleep or whatever." Chloe pouted. I smiled and grabbed one of Chloe's arms towards me. I kissed her gently and she kissed back. We parted for a moment and I stared into her deep blue eyes.

"I don't mind. I'm just.. Not very experienced and I don't know how well I'd be able to.. Satisfy you." I frowned and Chloe smiled.

"Well for starters…" Chloe wrapped her arms around me as well as she could and she flipped our positions, she laid underneath me and I hovered over her. My cheeks instinctively turned red, it felt strange being 'on top' as I've heard it been referred to. I felt the heat between Chloe's legs radiate on my thigh, which was conveniently placed right between hers. Chloe realized I was nervous and rubbed my back.

"Just do what feels natural to you, and if it's too much for you we can stop. As I said, I don't mind finishing myself off later. Not that you wouldn't do a good job! I just- I'm more worried about you seeing my meat wallet and being freaked out and stopping." Chloe stuttered trying not to sound as if I was going to fail.

"Chloe, the only thing that worries me right now is you calling your own genitals a meat wallet." I smiled and Chloe burst out laughing.

"I didn't want to be so direct, I don't know what you prefer.. Meat Wallet, Beef Curtains, Fish Flaps, Cave of Wonderhmphhh!" Chloe smiled as I put my hand over her mouth, silencing the many slang terms for her vagina.

I took my hand off of her mouth and replaced it with my lips. Chloe's smile slowly died down and she embraced me, pulling me down so low that our breasts touched. The sudden contact made my body start to heat up again, I totally forgot I was naked and Chloe was topless. The sensation of skin on skin again sent shivers down my body. Our kiss started to intensify; Chloe tangled her fingers in my hair and pulled me closer. I moved from her lips to her jawline.

Chloe gasped and moaned. Something about me being able to get these types of reactions out of someone like Chloe made my pride rise. I made my way down to her neck and started to suck at one spot, leaving a very clearly visible red hickey. I bit down on the tender spot and Chloe gasped.

"Damn.. Max. Playing rough." Chloe breathed out.

"Sorry.." I stopped and looked down at Chloe who bit her lip.

"No I mean, I like it." Chloe winked at me and smiled.

With relief in my brain, I went back down to her neck and received another light gasp. Chloe let go of my hair and grabbed the sheets by her sides as I slid lower, past her collar bones and down to her chest. I hesitated for a moment before bringing one of her nipples into my mouth, lightly sucking and licking. Chloe arched her back at the pleasure and closed her eyes. I smirked at the positive reaction and continued lightly grazing over her tip with my tongue. I went back and forth, making sure not to neglect either breast.

Content with my work, and by the sound of Chloe's moans, I thought it'd be time to make my way downwards. I kissed my way down past Chloe's ribs, down her tummy, and close to her navel.

Chloe laughed and I looked up in confusion.

"Y-you're tickling me." Chloe's tummy muscles spasmed every time I left a light kiss. I smiled and tickled Chloe's tummy more intensely, giving her a raspberry. Her laughter intensified.

"You're so ticklish it's ridiculous." I stopped and let Chloe breathe.

"I know I can't help it, but I know you love that about me." Chloe sighed. I made my way up to her lips and surprised her with a kiss. I pulled away quickly and positioned myself between her legs once more.

"I do." I smiled up at Chloe, leaving kisses at the hem of her jeans. Chloe looked down between her legs in embarrassment. I unbuttoned her tight skinny jeans and pulled the zipper down slowly. Chloe raised her hips slightly to aid in undressing her lower half. I grabbed her jeans on either side and slid them off, leaving a pair of black undies that matched her discarded bra.

I threw the pants on the floor and laid down on my belly, like Chloe had done previously, and kissed her bare thighs. Chloe inhaled sharply and gasped at the sudden kisses and love bites. I kissed my way up and down her thighs; I felt her tremble and shake. Deciding not to tease too much, I kissed at Chloe's underwear line, propped myself up on my elbows, and slid them off. I was greeted with a similar string of fluids caught to her underwear, attached to the lower part of her core. I slid Chloe's underwear past one leg and decided to discard of them fully later.

I stared at the sight in front of me. I had never been this close to someone else's junk, obviously, so I took the time to examine what I was looking at. Chloe realized and let out a small laugh.

"Like what you see?" Chloe put one hand on my head, pushing my bangs back a bit.

"I'm just, taking this in." I stared at Chloe then back to what was in front of me. There was a trail of clear liquid dripping down underneath to Chloe's butt. I also saw what made me feel so good before, the small bundle of nerves exposed, a bit different from the rest of her pinkness.

Chloe closed her eyes and laid her head back in anticipation, so I decided not to keep her waiting and hoped for the best. I licked upwards and got a gasp from Chloe, followed by a raw throaty moan. I continued licking, the fluid around her core going into my mouth and dripping down my chin. I swallowed and got a taste of Chloe. She was very similar to what I tasted like, wowser. I continued licking and decided to focus on her bundle of nerves. I started to suck and lick more vigorously, but Chloe tensed up and closed her thighs onto my head.

"Ah, a little hard. Clit's sensitive.. Try not to like strain your tongue, kinda use it flat and soft." Chloe ruffled my hair and I nodded.

I let my tongue soften and continued focusing on Chloe's most sensitive spot. She arched back and moaned in pleasure, saying my name over and over again. The sights and sounds of Chloe writhing underneath me sent shocks down my body. I moaned into my attacks, making Chloe's thighs shake in pleasure.

Chloe let go of her grip on the sheets and moved to my hair, pulling me forward every time she felt something she liked. Chloe's breathing was ragged, her head was moving from side to side, and her thighs shook every few seconds. As I continued, Chloe was trying to form sentences.

"Max.. I… I need you…Please." Chloe begged. I nodded and took my right hand from around her thigh and placed it underneath my chin, teasing her entrance. I hadn't stopped licking, so Chloe started to get impatient.

"Max.. I-I'm… I want you." Chloe practically whimpered her desires. My heart sped up at the voice Chloe was using, I had never heard her use this tone of voice, it felt like a privilege. Her raw moans and begging made my heart skip a beat, and I felt a warm liquid flow down my inner thigh _. Great Max, you literally just had sex and you want to do it again. Calm yourself._ Ignoring my body's reactions, I gently pushed and felt my middle finger get enveloped by a warm wetness.

Chloe moaned loudly, and her grip on my hair tightened. Her breathing was uncontrolled and spontaneous.

I continued licking and slowly and thrusted my finger in a rhythmic pace, Chloe's expressions were a mix of excitement and pure euphoria. I felt Chloe's muscles clench down on my finger more and more, I decided to try what Chloe did to me before and gently arched my finger in a 'come here' motion. Chloe repeated my name over and over again until I felt her thighs shake intensively and her mouth drop open.

"Max.. I'm.. Going to.. Come.. Oh My God.. Max!" Chloe grabbed my hair as hard as she could and pulled me towards her, letting out a long drawn out moan. I felt her whole body shake and convulse, her muscles trapped down on my finger. I continued to lick and Chloe pushed my head away forcefully, I took that as a sign to stop.

"Sorry, sensitive as fuck right now." Chloe's breathing still ragged, she looked down at me and then plopped her head down onto the pillow underneath her.

I kissed her center one more time before slowly sliding my finger out and wiping my mouth. I crawled back up near Chloe and she embraced me in a hug, pulling me down on top of her. We sat for a moment, letting our breathing settle, Chloe played with my hair. I sat up for a moment and pulled the covers over our bodies, Chloe smiled and pulled me back down, embracing me from behind.

"Chloe." I mumbled her name with a very fast approaching sleepiness.

"Yeah?" Chloe kissed the top of my head, her arm underneath my neck, the other draped over my waist.

"I love you too."

. . . . . .

I woke up to a loudly fading alarm ringing in my ear drums. I groggily silenced it and felt cold when my bed sheets folded off of my body. _I'm naked._ I recalled all of the indecent things me and Chloe had done last night and felt heat rise to my face. I got up and put a shirt on and a pair of shorts, Chloe had slept through the noise like a rock and continued to lightly snore into my pillow. I went to my desk and made sure I had saved all of my documents last night and had all of my printed assignments ready to go.

I picked up a water bottle I had sitting on my desk and used the small last bit to water Lisa before going near the bed again. I started to pick up and fold all of our discarded clothing. As I picked up the last article of clothing, which was Chloe's bra, I realized she had one of her legs exposed, spooning my blanket. I thought it was just my eyesight still adjusting to the morning, but Chloe looked like she had what looked like big white lines near her hips and going down the span of her outer thigh. I threw Chloe's bra on my couch and made my way closer to Chloe's body, examining the white stripes.

Reality hit me like a train.

Scars.

My stomach turned and I backed away, taking in the amount she had up close, some so deep the scar healed in a giant bump. I hadn't noticed them last night with just my lamp on and my dim room light _(and getting caught up in the sex.)_ With the sun coming in, her skin was illuminated, and every single scar was visible on her pale skin. I panicked and sat down on the couch, looking towards Chloe. Her blue hair was ruffled and her expression was calm.

I had always known Chloe had struggled with a mental illness, she told me she had this thing called 'Borderline Personality Disorder', she said she got diagnosed after William died, and that she had been struggling with it ever since. I knew Kate also struggled with depression, it had never dawned on me that.. Self-mutilation was something that actually happened. I've heard about it, seen it in movies and shows, it seemed so unreal. Now it's right in front of me.

My brain was trying to conjure up a million things to say. How do I bring it up? Do I even bring it up? Will she tell me eventually? Did she even think I'd see them when we woke up? My brain was spinning. I had 20 minutes to get to my first class and hand in my assignments over to Mr. Jefferson, and I just found out Chloe Price, the upbeat punk rock chick that smiles at everything had been doing something horrible to herself while I was away.

 _Five Goddamn years Max, a text could have saved her so much pain, so much damage._

 **I know.**

 _Not once did you think about her, you're selfish, you only thought about yourself._

 **I'm horrible.**

 _She's going to have those forever, one of them probably has your name on it._

 **I can't erase them.**

 _She's just clinging onto you like a lost puppy because you're here now._

 **No. No Chloe would never do that.**

 _She can't love you Max. 3 weeks and you're 'together'? She just wanted to get in your pants._

 **She wouldn't use me like that!**

I snapped out of my anxious thoughts and tried to catch my breath, an anxiety attack eminent in my heart and lungs. I heaved heavily and tried to calm my breathing down, my hands shaking and my legs not working properly. I grabbed a change of clothes, packed my stuff into my bag, and headed to the girls bathroom.

 _Chloe loves me. She loves me._

 _She.._


End file.
